Mai(My) Guryoku
Mai(My) Guryoku is an anime that is part of the Mai Multiverse featuring two seasons(26 each) and ova hentai that fallowed after the series called “Lovers”. The series features new characters for the Mai Multiverse, along with some familiar ones. Summery In a planet called Omni, lives special warriors called Guryoku, men and women who fight to protect the planet. An academy known as G.U.T.S(Guryoku’s Ultra Training School) trains the new generations of Guryokus. Season 1 Season 2 Lovers Charecters First Year Bruce Zawisza Bruce is the main focus charecter in the series. He‘s sometimes nicknamend ”The Black Knight”. In the second season he develops a love interest with Hikari and soulmated with her. His main child’s name is Darkwing. Hikari Kiba Hikari is the main focus charecter in the series. In the seacond season she developed a love interest with Umbra and soulmated with him. Her main child’s name is Drakari. Crescent Luner An-Nar Soler Sergay Ahi Sergay is from a Hawaiian based land. In season two he soulmated with Nina Wang. In the ending of season two he developed a love interest with Nina Wang. Nina Wang In season two she developed a love interest with Sergay Ahi and soulmated with him. Kazuya Arthur His main child’s name is Drago. Akane Iaohu Her main child’s name is Harry. Takumi Draco Takumi is Mai’s little brother. Akira Okuzaki ''' Her main child’s name is Gennai. '''Shiho Necro Second Year Natsuki Orochi Natsuki was adopted by the Orochi family years ago, and is Shizuru’s adopted younger sister. She likes to wear a cowgirl hat because she likes western based movies. She first thought of being a dominator or dominated, but thanks to Shizuru’s advice on thinking about her choice she decided to soulmate with Takeda. Her main child’s name is Duran. Takeda Masashi He‘s from a Japanese based land. Nao Kraken Nao is Natsuki’s rival. She soulmated with her lover (former enemy) lutenit Ace Pata. Her main child’s name is Julia. Haruka Cetus Haruka is part of the student council. Yukino Ivy Yukino is part of the student council. She uses her element to view people who matinize for good reasons. Her main child’s name is Diana. Teachers Shizuru Orochi(later Burai) Shizuru is teacher of G.U.T.S. who teaches Deck Users, and is Natsuki’s older sister. She regrets being the dominator instead of soulmating with Tommy. Shizuru somehow transphere most of her mana when she hugged and kissed him, which cause her robe, element, and child to devolve. Her main child’s name is Kiyohime. Yukariko Christ Her main child’s name is St. Vlas. Midori Leonidas Midori is a teacher of the academy who teaches students about combat. Her main child’s name is Gakutenou. legendary Mai Draco Mai is the wife of Yuuichi. Her main child’s name is Kagutsuchi. Yuuichi Draco(formerly Lionheart) Yuuichi is Mai husband. His Main child’s name is Leo. Arika Sayers She’s the daughter of Lena and Shiro Sayers. Miyu Mikoto Other Tommy Burai His main child’s name is Aba. Wataru Christ He‘s Yukariko‘s husband. Lutenit Ace Pata Villians Nagi Nagi is the main antagonist in season 1. He hopes of bringing back his beloved Mashiro. Queen Homo Queen Homo is the main antagonist of season 2. Tome Exopoid Tomo is the follower of the Queen Homo. Terminology Guryoku: Guryokus are warriors who protect the planet Omni. A person becomes a Guryoku by enter reacting to a GEM. There are there types of Guryokus: Deck Users, Item Users and Pet Users. * Deck Users have Deck belts that let them draw cards from it. They use their elements to activate their cards to summon their weapons and childs, and other special powers. * Item Users use special items that Guryokus use to insert into his/her element to call out their childs, and other abilities. * Pet Users have childs that can hang around with their Pet Users like pets. Childs of Pet Users can be called out from his/her GEM when needed in their pet form. Pet User childs can transform into their true form when needed. Pet Users can unite their elements with their childs for an ultamite attack. GEM: '''GEMs are a guryoku’s key item. Male wear GEMs around their neck like necklaces while female wear them on their ears like earrings. GEMs allow Guryokus to put on special clothes called robes, summon weapon(s) called elements, and to summon creatures called childs. GEMs choose the person to be a Guryoku based on that person’s heart, resolting the design of the robe, element and child that certain Guryoku. '''Robe: Robes are battlesuits for guryokus. It gives guryokus super-strength and the ability to fly. The design of robes are full body suits based on that certain guryoku’s heart. After a male and female guryoku matinize by soulmating the robes change into a new form, sometimes gaining capes, ribbons, spikes and other things. But dominators‘ gain stronger adds on them, but leaving the dominted‘s robe the same. Elements: '''Elements are special weapons for guryokus to use. The form of the elements are based on the guryoku’s heart. '''Childs: '''Childs are special creatures that assist guryokus. Even though childs are formed by the guryoku’s hearts, wild childs can be found in many places in Omni. Guryokus can make pacts with wild childs depending on the circumstance. Most childs can sometimes merge with guryokus as armor and/or weapons. '''Matinize: Matinizing is when a male and female get together alone to evolve their powers. In order for guryokus to proceed matinizing, they must first choose either one of them to be the dominator and the other to be the dominated, or both of them to soulmate. The dominated must syphone his/her mana to the dominator for the dominator to gain extra power. Soulmating is when both guryokus syphone their mana to each other, though neither one will get as much power as a dominator would. 'Omni: ' Omni is the home world planet of the Guryokus, who protect the planet. 'Homo: ' Homos are the antagonists creatures in season two. They’re cybernetic being that represents chaos and disharmony in the world. Two Homos of the same gender merge together to become a stronger Homo, but if two Homos of two different genders they explode. Gallaries BB297704-AA1C-4410-BD40-7F2B3920BEFF.png|Bruce Zawisza 9AEC3785-DE7A-45B6-A704-EC338EEF7AFC.png|Hikari Kiba 4EDBF298-633F-4B52-B278-D0857E8FB14B.jpeg|Midori Leonidas 14F890AB-52A1-4BF4-B56A-696727C62558.jpeg|Mai Draco 685DA9D9-291A-4105-B101-06A532E26D18.jpeg|Yuuichi Draco(Lionheart) 410835C4-3DB2-443C-A98C-0E72E3FC1230.jpeg|Nagi A08E1218-4468-4F71-B36E-66BAE48D5CFF.jpeg|Tome Exopoid FB44B79C-92B9-497D-85D2-0DDC6E5CA35E.jpeg A2ADDF90-FCB9-4D81-966E-4DD0BDA1102D.jpeg|Mikoto B066051C-8D2F-488C-9FD2-2404B993751B.jpeg|Akira Okuzaki D288687B-4E3B-4D93-8F77-C87433D4797E.jpeg|Takumi Draco F7507E14-2E25-4058-B940-BFD9BB2A83BA.jpeg|Arika Sayers BA1DEF2D-316B-45A6-8001-43A0772319B3.jpeg|Kazuya Arthur 4395F264-845C-4C3F-99C7-84DA54CFCBEB.jpeg|Akane Iaohu 45342114-CED6-4E55-AC25-83D553F75E0A.jpeg|Yukino Ivy 22BDEFB1-1123-4386-BC19-942D33C4CC67.jpeg|Natsuki Orochi FE4A2C9E-6B3F-41CF-AE90-A4861BC4F1E1.jpeg|Takeda Masashi 42122D82-5D8E-467E-B3B0-B5C03667687D.jpeg|Nao Kraken 064F4519-D900-4668-AF85-CEEF0AFAE00E.png|Crescent Luner C1EF1D25-6CF9-40DF-B7C9-A360AD5288A2.png|An-Nar Soler 06E3A310-FDFC-468B-BA8A-7CBDCB46EAF2.jpeg|Haruka Cetus 514AA70F-CB9B-43AF-9F93-B1D8DC0147A5.jpeg|Shizuru Burai (Orochi) 94722FB9-CAD0-43DC-89EF-E71B346645FB.jpeg|Tommy Burai 98666F41-668D-4ABF-812D-9C625F537427.jpeg|Miyu 19EA33BF-833C-4574-AA33-D9E4B71066EC.jpeg|Sergay Ahi B3377EEF-3F80-48EC-82A1-2F91B86C6EF2.jpeg|Nina Wang 75834.jpg|Mr and Miss Christ B595669B-5F97-488F-9687-5CA73B691841.jpeg C94FEBCA-10B1-4D53-B764-B7327A7E9543.jpeg 7BE980E1-1403-422A-B2D1-4B3B7FF60057.jpeg 447CCB5D-45B5-49F4-B017-52E0F6E071DD.jpeg D46D1656-4970-47AD-86F8-C2B50ACCB15E.jpeg C6192EDD-3EA5-4EF7-A8BB-AB313301E85F.jpeg B0A9D52D-301F-4096-8BF5-3A61554793F2.png EBF87F65-EC1A-45AC-A4CF-5C1B1F2527AA.jpeg 1A531D14-7A58-4694-9046-8C9D3CE80617.jpeg D5FDA50B-5D64-477C-9E30-B6736EE858E3.jpeg 18E72DE7-604C-4864-A6DB-EEE0A3A5CFAE.png 7DED07FD-5245-4D71-B175-8B8E6543D938.png 62B44267-863F-4B56-9FF5-17981616343B.jpeg FCB0832C-76D3-464B-BEE8-3C8410E7A800.jpeg 7F498286-A585-4DB4-A66C-12A6A83D1529.jpeg C599C3BB-3C3E-4EFC-B423-A185A0A15434.jpeg BDEB3F95-6D58-48C9-B6EA-5BA02B34B53D.jpeg EDD332D3-6486-4311-8036-0BF3855B826F.jpeg 857A6337-5F5B-4C5D-B4B5-D1D7A7189533.png 1CDB2F52-C7CF-4EDA-A56D-F2F398DA53C6.png 2BA62A9A-960D-4E90-8D77-D6A244E486AD.jpeg AC6F389D-3F43-4851-BDDB-637EB812B471.png 4C707C99-CA3E-4BBD-BC10-7DCE67CBCF96.gif 742A3F60-D099-433F-B4E3-5A1CCEB3F0D1.jpeg 5654C820-788D-4DB4-8261-8FA3467E2CD9.gif 951321B0-B0E8-4C3A-B79F-DB1EBEB7350A.gif 62C0CD04-E31D-43CD-8F9F-D12E2FE6FFFC.png Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anime Category:Omega groudon Category:Animes Category:Animation